Ōko Yushima (Modified Soul)
is a Modified Soul born of the fusion between Kagerōza Inaba & Nozomi Kujō, the personal Mod-Souls of comatose Shinigami, Ōko Yushima. Appearance Yushima bears a great resemblance to Kagerōza Inaba, having long green hair and brown eyes, but no yellow hair and a more narrow jawline with less-define cheekbones. After being resurrected by the fusion of Inaba and Nozomi, he wears a standard Shinigami attire with a yellow under shirt, light blue gloves, and a light purple belt loosely around his waist to hold his Zanpakutō.Bleach anime; Episode 336 Personality As the resurrection of his name-sake, Yushima has the same strong belief in self-reliance. He looks down at the concepts of friendship and teamwork, believing it to be a crutch for the weak. Also like his Shinigami counterpart, values power and glory above all else. He takes great pride in his new-found power, constantly gloating at what he is capable of and is not above posturing. From the preserved memories and emotions of his past life, Yushima appears to have an inferiority-complex, absolutely hating to be looked down at and refusing to accept defeat in any manner. When his own views are challenged, he will become very violent and lash out at his enemy. Plot Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Later, after Inaba succeeded in fusing with Nozomi, it resurrected Yushima as a Mod Soul. He then appeared before a Hollowfied Ichigo Kurosaki, looking down on him in pity.Bleach anime; Episode 338 As he calmly walks pass Ichigo, the now mindless Hollow attacks with a Cero, only for Yushima to effortlessly dodge. He goes off to watch his Reigai battle with delight. His enjoyment is cut short as Ichigo's inner Hollow finds and attacks him again. Yushima again takes little interest and subdues him with a "Kin" spell.Bleach anime; Episode 339 He releases his Zanpakutō and strikes to slay Ichigo, only for his attack to be stopped by Rukia Kuchiki. After a simple display of his new abilities, he is impressed by Uryū Ishida deducing the true workings of his blade, prompting Yushima to fight seriously. As the group launch collaborated attacks, Yushima easily dodges or records their attacks. Still feeling non-threatened, Yushima calmly explains that the reason he wanted Nozomi was to obtain her Zanpakutō's Reishi absorbing power so he could make full use of his own Zanpakutō's abilities. After soundly defeating his enemies, he with a deranged expression declares that he will destroy Soul Society. Before can strike down Rukia, his attack is intercepted by the Hollow, he uses his own body to take the blow. Inside of Yushima, Nozomi's consciousness is aware of this and momentarily regains control from her emotional state. This event causes Ichigo to return to normal, but loses his little Reiatsu. Yushima, realizing that his fusion was breaking down, contacts Reigai-Nemu Kurotsuchi to bring a fusion-stabilizer medicine. Afterwards, Yushima decides that Ichigo is a threat that must be killed. Ichigo's friends come to protect him, forcing Yushima to attack them first. The group manages to set him up for the Uryū's "Sprenger", but Yushima counters with his "Hajō Kūri" technique, converting all the energy in the area, including the Quincy attack, into pure Reishi. Yushima absorbs the energy with his blade and launches it as a powerful blast at Ichigo. At the last moment, Nozomi regains control, dispelling the blast and restraining Yushima's movements. She begs Ichigo to kill Yushima now, but he refuses as it will also kill her.Bleach anime; Episode 340 Yushima regains control and knocks Ichigo down, mocking Ichigo for his faith in friendship and brags about his solo accomplishments. Ichigo, however, reminds him that it took the Reishi of existing Shinigami to make his army and Nozomi's power to perfect Yushima's own. As Ichigo calls him a fool for believing that he has done anything on his own, Yushima angrily knocks Ichigo back down. Reigai-Nemu appears with the medicine. When she approaches him, she suddenly kicks him back hard, revealing to be Kon inside the Reigai body. After explaining how this happened, Kon gives Ichigo a perfected Mod Soul pill of his Reishi, restoring Ichigo's Shinigami powers. Ichigo then uses Bankai, ready to face Yushima. While Yushima scoffs at Ichigo's claim of his powers being fully restored, Ichigo fiercely attacks, pressuring Yushima. As the two continue to fight evenly, Ichigo's friends join in the fight. They launch several attacks to which Yushima easily counters before taking them down again. Then, Ichigo finds an opening and shocks Yushima with his Hollow Mask. Unable to absorb Hollow-based Reishi, Yushima is left winded from the attack. Surprised at how much stronger Ichigo is this time, Ichigo sees through those thoughts and explains that despite his powers not fully returning, he won't fight with regret like their previous encounters. Yushima begins using his displacement powers on himself to pressure Ichigo. Seeing through Yushima's pattern, Ichigo counters and grabs Sumitsukigasa, preventing Yushima from blocking his black Getsuga Tenshō and is severely injured.Bleach anime, Episode 341 Weakened, Yushima's fused body begins to break down. Refusing to let Ichigo win, Yushima actives his Renzan - Hajō Kūri technique to destroy Soul Society. To his shock, however, his own Reigai army appears to stop him, determined to protect Soul Society in their own way. Yushima tries to stop them, only for Nozomi to restrict him again, producing an energy blade to stab their body. At the cost of themselves, the Reigai are able to destroy the structure and end the technique. As Ichigo's powers begin to falter again and deactivate his Bankai, Yushima demands to know why he can't defeat Ichigo. Finally understanding that Ichigo is strong because of his friendship, Yushima madly attacks Ichigo, who represents everything Yushima detests. Despite the relentless attacks, Ichigo easily fends off them off, repeatedly knocking Yushima off balance, his Zanpakutō out of his hand, and ultimately shattering the blade all together. Refusing to accept defeat, Yushima even resorted to grabbing a broken shard to attack Ichigo with, forcing Ichigo to deliver a critical blow across the chest and finishing the fight. Also in doing so, it causes the fusion to end and restore Nozomi and Inaba. Before splitting, Yushima shed tears at his inability to defeat Ichigo. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: As an enhanced copy of his namesake, Yushima has considerable sword skill. He is able to quickly overwhelm his opponents even when outnumbered. His style is fast and precise, constantly twirling his blade to confuse his opponent. Immense Spiritual Power: As a fusion of two Mod Souls, Nozomi and Inaba, Yushima possesses considerable Reiatsu, which can be felt from various Shinigami from a large distance. Kidō Master: With his great knowledge of Reishi and enhanced body, Yushima has noticeable skill in Kidō. He is able to perform high-level spells quickly and effortlessly, even up to a level 99 with no incantation. Shunpo Expert: As an enhanced copy of his namesake, Yushima obtains considerable speed in battle, able to dodge several attacks from multiple opponents unscathed. Enhanced Strength: Unlike his Shinigami counterpart, who was physically weak, Yushima's physical strength is considerably high. He was able to repel a Shikai blast with a single bare-hand. Zanpakutō : His Zanpakutō takes the form of an ordinary katana with a golden hilt with a red cloth-wrapping and maroon sheath. It has a rectangular tsuba with a cross shape embossed on it. It is attached to a loose belt. *'Shikai': When released, the katana turns into a double-headed voulge with red markings on it. With the combined powers of Inaba and Nozomi fused, Yushima's Zanpakutō becomes an amalgamation of both their swords, having Raikū's form but with more blade protrusions on the back end of both blade tips similar to Arazome Shigure. :Shikai Special Ability: Sumitsukigasa possesses the power of both Inaba's "Raikū" and Nozomi's "Arazome Shigure", allowing him to duplicate an adversary's attack and reproduce it while also absorbing an adversary's spiritual pressure and turn it into his own. "Raikū" consumes a great deal of Yushima's spiritual pressure and entails a risk when reproducing an adversary's attack, but with the power of "Arazome Shigure", he is now able to absorb the attack and continue to counterattack indefinitely. :*'Spacial Displacement': His Zanpakutō takes slices of space and recreates them. While it appears that he is manipulating time that is not what he does at all. He uses his Zanpakutō to recreate a space that didn't exist before and shifts his location in space in that instance. (Unnamed) :*'Spatial Manipulation': Yushima is able to record a section of space by spinning his Zanpakutō to the right. By spinning it to the left, this recreates the section of space by opening a portal, allowing him to produce a recorded attack against the opponents. (Unnamed) :By using the release command . Sumitsukigasa glows yellow and transforms further gaining a large hoop with multiple bladed protrusions along the outside of it. The hoop is set into the middle of the voulge bar where the weapon is commonly held and twirled. :*'Attack Duplication/Reiatsu Absorption': By spinning Sumitsukigasa right the central hoop glows pink allowing Yushima to absorb any attack that his Zanpakutō comes into contact with. When he spins Sumitsukigasa left the central hoop glows pink and fires the absorbed attack back. This is the true power of his Zanpakutō. :* : By striking Sumitsukigasa into the ground, an elegant fortress wall of purple Reishi is formed. The wall transforms all energy around it into Reishi, condensing it into a green ball before getting launched as a considerably powerful wave that decimates everything in its path. The wave can dispel even after it is launched. ::* : A more powerful variant of Hajō Kūri, Sumitsukigasa produces this ability which surrounds Yushima and forms an elegant fortress of green Reishi. There are also various tendrils around the fortress which latch onto the ground beside it. A huge green light shoots into the sky, casting an emblem resembling the hoop portion of Sumitsukigasa above Seireitei. This then proceeds to absorb the Reishi that makes up Soul Society, and can fire concentrated green blasts of energy capable of destroying a large area within its blast radius. It can also block most external attacks. * Bankai: Not Achieved. Appearances in Other Media Quotes *"Loneliness is not a sin, no matter what the circumstances, I don't need help from others. Other people only get in the way. To help is mere pity. It is jealousy towards the strong. An insult to a noble spirit. To be alone is to be the only one. The privilege of a superior soul." *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "I feel sorry for you... Unable to return to be a Shinigami and unable to become a full Hollow. The total opposite of complete existence that I become." *''"Friends? If their lives are so insignificant to make sacrifices for them without hesitating ... Then die at once!"'' *''"Fools, losing their own blood for the sake of others. A friend is defined by the useless sacrifice what he does?"'' *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "'Friend'. Tell me, Substitute Shinigami. Why do you use this word? Why do you support in this word, when you are cornered? Why? Friends are useless! A life of loneliness is only thing that validates our existence!" References Category:Characters Category:Anime Original Characters Category:Male Category:Modified Soul Category:Deceased Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Kidō Masters Category:Shunpo Experts